codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremie Belpois
Jeremie Belpois; "also spelled Jérémie Belpois," pronounced as "Jerr-mee Bell-Pwah ;" is one of the main protagonists of Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie is 12 years old at the start of the series, but with the intellectual and scientific, gifted and talented mind of someone far beyond his years. He acts as the guide in Lyoko, since he is able to run the computer that no one else can (besides Aelita). It is also Jeremie's discovery of the Supercomputer that commences the group's quest to materialize Aelita into the real world, which is revealed in X.A.N.A. Awakens. ''He's noble, but sometimes has a short temper. He is also the most vulnerable to being possessed by X.A.N.A., the reason for his succeptability is unknown but it is believed that his lack of experience in fighting X.A.N.A's monsters on Lyoko may contribute to this. Description Jeremie is first introduced as part of Odd and Ulrich's class. He succeeds in every class, except Gym and Italian, and is considered a gifted student by a lot of teachers and by the school psychologist, who decides that he needs to go to a special school for gifted children (as seen in ''Plagued). He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, the teachers’ pet, and therefore he had few friends before befriending the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jealously looked upon by Herb, one of Sissi's group, and perceived as a boring and inaccessible intellectual by the other school kids, he frequents few people except his group of friends. Despite this, however, Jeremie's character is portrayed as a kind and compassionate, if somewhate naive individual, and his friends look up to his brains. Wearing simple clothes and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype because other than his academic performance, and has a really well asserted personality. His character can be compared to Yumi’s due to their stubbornness and devotion to studies. An introvert, Jeremie spends the most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait of whom hangs over his bed. He spends most of the series programming and the viewer will often see him going without sleep at night, all to achieve the goal of freeing Aelita and destroying X.A.N.A. once and for all. If not working he is often conversing with Aelita, for whom he develops particular feelings as they spend hours talking, with Jeremie enlightening her about the "real world" to prepare her for her future life on Earth. Personality Jeremie, being the stereotypical nerd, what he has in book smarts, he lacks in common knowledge. He sometimes tends to forget that there are others that are not as smart as him, making comments on the simplicity of the supercomputer to the other Warrior who couldn't possible understand it with out detailed guidance (with the acception of Aelita and Laura). He can also be seen as a hot head at time, as well as a workoholic, with defeating X.A.N.A. constantly on his mind, causing him to sometimes snap on the other warriors. Equipment and Experiments Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his various exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a X.A.N.A. attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the X.A.N.A.-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for unknown reasons. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Since most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep X.A.N.A.'s monsters at bay while Aelita deactivated towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. Also in Nobody in Particular his program to virtualize things into Carthage is used on Ulrich, separating his body and mind, allowing'' X.A.N.A. to destroy most of the Core of Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which failed, until ''Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape, Jeremie began to experiment with Towers by activating them - when he does, the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers three times, each of which was attacked by X.A.N.A. Also in Tip-Top Shape, X.A.N.A. took over the tower that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation X.A.N.A. attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary, this attack however was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself. X.A.N.A. used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower so he could control it, but the tower was deactivated by Aelita and then reactivated by Jeremie so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance. Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers. Trivia *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. *Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper and was also seen in the episode Distant Memory. His mother, however, has not yet been shown. *Despite being in love with Aelita, Jeremie can be very forceful and downright nasty to her in certain situations. For example, in Deja Vu, he orders Aelita to hand over the controls to him in a very angry tone, and then orders Ulrich and Yumi to drag her out of there by force. Aelita does similar things to him as well, like knocking him out and yelling at him. *Jeremie often gets self-absorbed and orders around the other members of the group around, such as in Image Problem, often giving orders as if the group was a military organization. *Jeremie's name is also spelt Jeremy by various other media - the exact spelling is Jérémie, which is the version that the script writers use. *Jeremie wears underwear with kangaroos printed on them. *From Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, Jeremie's voice was a little high pitched, however, during the rest of season 1 and 2, Jeremie's voice was much deeper. This is a result of his voice actress trying to mimic a French accent. From season 3 onward, his voice was slightly deeper than his voice in Teddygodzilla to Holiday in the Fog, but not as deep as in season 2. *When Ulrich said he would tell Jeremie to switch to boxers it looks like he did as seen in Tip-Top Shape, when he is in orange boxers. *He has been virtualized three times, and only two of the three times he was able to get to Lyoko without any problems. *Despite his apparent athletic incompetence, Jeremie has been shown to be a talented swimmer. *Jeremie's Lyoko form has yet to be shown and will likely never be shown. As he stated, he would never go to Lyoko again and prefers his job of virtualizing the team, their weapons, and vehicles. Only information about Jeremies Lyoko form is Odds statement that it looks ridicilous. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. *Jeremie's mother has not been shown. ( unlike his father ) *Jeremie created Kiwi 2. *Jeremie is the only one of the team's boys who's successful at a scientific school subject and is the only one of boys who's not good at gym. *In the episode Cold War, Jeremie stated that his garde point average is 99.87 out of 100. Which would imply that Jeremie has 8 classes with 7x100, and 1x99. *Even Jeremie makes mistakes. In the episode Marabounta Jeremie doesn't realize that he has created a Lyoko consuming monster. *Jeremy can swim, which makes him slightly good at Phys Ed. Gallery Garage Kids Garagekids107 Garagekids95 Garagekids83 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Garagekids60 Garagekids58 Garagekids54 Garagekids48 Garagekids46 Garagekids41 Garagekids26 Garagekids25 Garagekids19 Garagekids18 Garagekids16 Garagekids15 Real Life Seasons 1-3 130px-2011-08-14 1503.png|He tries to warn Jim of the dangerous smoke in the other room. Wink.jpg|Jeremy's reaction to Odd's statement, "Who knew being a good student could be so cool." Jeremy Yumi stat of panic.png|Jeremy and Yumi witness the bus almost causing a nuclear diaster Jeremie 0053.jpg|Swinging on the rope to go down to the elevator. 14 scanners.png|Showing Ulrich the scanners in X.A.N.A. Awakens. AhHS.jpg|Working with Aelita by his side. Working....jpg|''Jeremie talking to the others using a headset.'' Jeremie needs the program to work.png|Jeremie can't seem to focus today... 5 jeremie's notes.png|His Supercomputer manual. 12 xana freezes jeremie out.png|Shivering in the sewer water... Cheer up, einstein.png|Ulrich and Yumi try to cheer him up. Jeremie Coming out the Scanner.png|Standing in the Scanner room. Image problem 6.jpg|Being attacked by the X.A.N.A.-Yumi. Run-jeremie.JPG|Being attacked by XANA's robot in The Robots. Jeremie_0087.jpg|Jeremie doesn't seem to like going to Lyoko. jeremy_aelita.jpg|Jeremie and Aelita in the Lab. 4 first meeting.png|Jeremie meets Aelita in X.A.N.A._Awakens. tumblr_lrulbw3ai21r3z27uo11_r1_1280.jpg|Jeremie in his PJs. Jeremie_0001.jpg|Checking the time. OH-NO!.jpg|OH-NO! tumblr_m5hh865ka71r7qs82o1_500.png|Jeremie panics! Depressed.jpg|"Hmmmm......" Imgres.jpg|Jeremie has a plan! Peace!.jpg|Jinx! jeremie_rockwall.jpg|He also seems to be afraid of heights. jeremie_aelitashutsdown.jpg|Holding Aelita close in The Key. jeremie_supercomputer.jpg|As seen in Season 1. IT'S A XANA ALERT XANA'S ATTACKING!.png|''"X.A.N.A. is ATTACKING!!"'' Jeremie's face.png|He looks shocked here. 19 jeremie falls.png|Jeremie falling. Jeremie_0039.jpg|In Common Interest. Jeremie_0337.jpg Jeremy dorm.jpg Jeremie_0209.jpg jeremy_computer.jpg Jeremie 0054.jpg 130px-2011-08-14_1516.png 0.jpg Tumblr m5ca1aKvSI1rvwb75o1 400.png Tumblr lrulbw3ai21r3z27uo1 1280.jpg Capture-20121108-094348.png Lyoko-wrestling-federation.png Yumi-flirts-with-jeremie-fans-swoon.png Hopper cmputer.jpg Tumblr lzncttCJoF1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr lzlmsbysbj1qlvb12o1 500.png 2011-09-15 0929 001.png 2011-08-14 1400.png 2011-08-14 1454.png 2011-08-14 1517.png 2011-08-14 1506.png 2011-08-15 2116.png 2011-08-15 2118 001.png 2011-08-15 2120.png 2011-08-15 2123.png 2011-08-15 2137.png 5 silly odd.png 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png Kiwi 2 2.png 2011-09-15 0937 001.png 6 hatching a plan.png 3 starting up the computer.png L.jpg AHHHHH!.jpg Nosy 6.jpg Nosy 5.jpg Group.jpg The Group.jpg I don't get it.jpg Routine 344.jpg Triple sot 008.jpg Triple_sot_384.jpg Triple sot 397.jpg Tip-Top Shape Jeremies program for Odd image 1.png Groupe 0977-1-.jpg Jeremie_0083.jpg Jeremie_0055.jpg BSOD.png Jeremie 0777-1-.jpg Jeremie 1125-1-.jpg Jeremie 0023-1-.jpg Jeremie 0042-1-.jpg jeremy_keyboard.jpg 10 jeremie does some science.png Aelita kissing Jeremie.jpg Would-it-help-if-i-explained-the-joke.png 174px-Odd_&_Jeremie.png Odd and Team Lyoko.png XYLOP.jpg jeremy_program.jpg tumblr_m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo2_250.png Jeremie_0085.jpg jeremie_aelita.jpg jeremie_walking_with_aelita.jpg 6 do it ulrich!.png jeremy_image.jpg Jeremie_0038.jpg Big bogue 097.jpg XANA's kiss Which Jeremie is which image 1.png Sabotage 400.jpg Faux depart 140-1-.jpg 10 mmm sewer water.png 11 aelita's birthday cake.png Sabotage 188.jpg Sabotage 081.jpg Common interest 23.jpg Common interest 22.jpg Saint Valentines Day Jeremie and Yumi image 1.png Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png New Order Lyoko gang image 1.png New Order Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png Exploration Gang going up the elevator.png Exploration Jeremie and Aelita hope for the best.png Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png Unchartered Territory Hermitage book image 1.png Unchartered Territory Franz signature image 1.png Unchartered Territory Jeremie and Aelita image 1.png Unchartered Territory The gang image 1.png Candy can fix anything.png Plagued Jeremie comes to help Yumi image 1.png Just in Time Bringing Aelita back image 1.png A Great Day The group at Kadic image 1.png A Great Day Odd teaches the class image 1.png A Great Day Jeremie works the computer image 1.png A Great Day Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png Chainon Manquant 400.jpg Cold War Thomas finds kids to interview image 2.png Esprit frappeur 154.jpg Untitled (2).png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 114.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 366.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 362.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 179.jpg Le reveil de XANA partie 2 039.jpg Tentation 392.jpg Tentation 087.jpg Real Life Season 4 Tumblr lrulbw3ai21r3z27uo3 400.jpg tumblr_m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo4_500.png Jeremy destruction program.jpg Tumblr_m1ilev29pZ1qlvb12o2_500.png|Sneaking around.. The Holoweb.jpg Jeremie and plane image 1.png|In a plane in Guided Missile. jeremie_supercom.jpg|Jeremie is sure he wants to shut off the Supercomputer. Contre-attaque-451-1-.jpg Experience 391.jpg HAJD.jpg Tumblr m2wbc0Cy1K1qlvb12o1 500.png|Season 4 clothes. Contre attaque 397-1-.jpg Jeremie_1165.jpg|He'd rather work in front of the screen. Groupe 1709-1-.jpg A Holiday Oddity.jpg Contre attaque 018-1-.jpg Jeremie.jpg|As seen in Season 4. Jeremie and William Fight to the Finish image 2.png Bragging Rights Group head to the sewer image 1.png Bragging Rights Group at Kadic image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick is wounded image 2.png Cousins Once Removed Jeremie comes to help Patrick image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick and Jeremie image 1.png Cousins Once Removed Patrick comes to Kadic image 1.png Fight to the Finish XANA attacks William again image 1.png Jeremie saying goodbye CL 95.PNG|Jeremie saying goodbye. Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-49.png tumblr_mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mg2f50PiVv1rrnxnxo1 400.png Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png CLE Gym Class.png 0-yumi hit.jpg CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Tumblr mhd9nk04Bs1rrnxnxo1 250.png Group.png Mmeeinstein 610-1-.jpg Comment tromper xana 007-1-.jpg Screenshot13-1-.jpg Jeremy-mur-1-.jpg Gul21-1-.png Evo jeremie 0151-1-.jpg Mmeeinstein 054-1-.jpg Mmeeinstein 070-1-.jpg Spectromania 298-1-.jpg Friday 19.jpg Friday 14.jpg Friday 10.jpg Friday the 13th .jpg First real lunch.jpg tumblr_mick6wc3au1s206x3o1_250.png OddsBlondeAgain.jpg Evo jeremie 0354-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0349-1-.jpg Rendezvous1 Rendezvous5 Profuture148.JPG Profuture09.JPG Rendezvous25 Rendezvous71 Rendezvous110 Rendezvous107 Rendezvous106 Rendezvous105 Rendezvous104 Rendezvous167 Rendezvous166 Rendezvous165 Rendezvous163 Rendezvous161 Rendezvous206 Rendezvous205 Rendezvous204 Rendezvous203 Rendezvous202 Rendezvous230 Rendezvous239 Rendezvous237 Rendezvous236 Rendezvous234 Rendezvous232 Obstination89.JPG Obstination24.JPG Obstination19.JPG Obstination15.JPG The Trap (Evolution) 5.jpg Tumblr mmc62yo8KP1rtxbrpo1 500-1-.png Evo jeremie 0248-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0199-1-.jpg Obstination 392-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0349-1-.jpg 305801 158467184321556 122239808 n-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0288-1-.jpg Mmeeinstein 039-1-.jpg Obstination 387-1-.jpg Piege 678-1-.jpg Piege 024-1-.jpg Intrusion 008-1-.jpg Tumblr mlshzov2tJ1qcbv12o2 500-1-.png Evo jeremie 0248-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0199-1-.jpg Evo jeremie 0151-1-.jpg Others Jeremy ID Card.jpg FileJeremie 4d.jpg Jeremie_0068.jpg 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png 12 yumi's sketch.png|''Yumi's sketch of Jeremy in Frontier.'' 100px-Jeremy ID Card-1-.jpg Jeremiecard2-1-.jpg Gobelins_22.jpg|An art of Jeremie. jeremy_901.png Code Earth Aelita and Jeremie image 1.png Jeremy in Virtual Limbo-1-.jpg|Jeremie is trapped in limbo! Jeremiescreen.jpg es:Jeremie Belpois fr:Jérémie Belpois Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code Lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Heroes Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Social Game Category:XANA's vessels Category:Needs Captions Category:Code lyoko evolution